Mikaela and Carly
by Shad0w N1nja
Summary: Mikaela and Carly meet each other for the first time. That's all I'm saying. Will start to turn M after seven or eight chapters. First fanfic with POV.


**I've always wanted to do this ever since I watched the three Transformers movies. Can't wait to see the fourth. Anyway, this will be my first fanfiction that has POV, Point of View, in it. Enjoy.**

_Mikaela's POV_

I was going around Chicago, riding my motorcycle. I always kept my phone, in case anyone, but my dad, called, which I doubt any one would. Ever since I dumped Sam, I became really lonely. I moved to an apartment in Chicago with him, but he moved out of the house. I stayed at the apartment. My dad moved to Chicago two weeks before I dumped Sam and now owns another garage. I work with him as a mechanic. Sam and I had a lot of good times like us kissing on top of Bumblebee and meeting the Autobots with each other. There was no one to talk to or hang out with, so pretty much alone. I used to date this football player named Trent. He was really cute, but I ditched him because of his snobbish attitude and he always treated me as a trophy wife. I was on my way home. I usually would take this alleyway that was surrounded by old buildings. It looked scary, but it was a faster way home. I started to look at my phone, seeing that I still had Trent as a contact. Since I don't talk to him anymore, I deleted it. I looked back on the road to see a gray car in front of me. I tried to stop my bike, but it was too late. My motorcycle slid on the ground, hitting the wheels, as I flew on the hood of the car, hitting my back against it. I rolled off the car, putting my hand against my back, groaning with pain.

"I am so sorry." Said the driver, getting out of the car. I didn't see the drivers face, but I heard a woman's voice. "My car wouldn't start driv-"

"Do you ever keep driving?!" I interrupted, looking at the driver's face. I realized I just yelled at a really sexy girl. She had curly dark blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was really pretty, dazzling blue eyes, and lips that were just so kissable. She wore a beautiful white surplice dress with her white heels. I started to grow a crush on her.

_Carly's POV_

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding my hand out. I had to admit, the girl that crashed into my car was really pretty. She had curly black hair and really pretty eyes. She wore a pink lace top, white jeans with a black belt around it, and black boots. "I am really sorry."

"Yeah, yeah its fine." She said, holding out her hand. She grabbed my hand, as I pulled her up. "Its probably what I get for going on my phone while driving." We both chucked a little.

"I'm Carly." I said.

"I'm Mikaela." She said.

"That's a pretty name." I said.

"Thanks." Said Mikaela.

_Mikaela's POV_

I looked at her car and recognized what it is. It was a gray Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. I always thought it looked amazing, since the doors opened up instead of out. Luckily, I didn't make any bumps or scratches on it.

"So what were you saying after I hit your car?" I asked.

"I was going to work. I was a curator, in case you we're wondering. My boss said that if I was late again, I would be fired. I quickly went into my car, but then it stopped working." Carly explained.

"Oh." I said. Carly just gets a text from her phone.

"Well, now I'm jobless." She said.

"Oh, that's too bad." I said. "At least you can find another job, right?"

"I guess." Said Carly. I looked at Carly's car again. It didn't look like it had any problems, but Carly said it stopped working.

"Do you mind if I check on your car?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I went to Carly's car and lifted up the hood.

**So this is my Mikaela/Carly fanfic. I didn't see anyone else do this, so I'm giving it a try. Also I'm trying to take things slow, meaning they'll just be friends for about seven or eight chapters and then things will get fun between them. I'm trying to make this a continuation of the third transfomers movie. I believe the setting takes place in Chicago because the Decepticons invaded Chicago, I think. I'm most likely going to be wrong. Anyway, leave a review, please none bad, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
